This invention is based on a fuel supply line of the general type as disclosed hereinafter. A fuel supply line is already known through which the mouthpieces of injection valves protrude. However, the present structures cause problems in the bearing of the injection valve and offer only limited opportunities for conducting heat away from the valve and for heat-insulating the injection valve.
For those who desire to familiarize themselves with the subject matter involved herein, reference is made to the following pending U.S. patent applications which are of interest and are assigned to the assignee of this application:
______________________________________ Romann Serial No. July 13, 1982 now abandoned 397,713 Sauer Serial No. September 7, 1982 now U.S. Pat. No. 415,214 4,497,443 Hafner et al Serial No. July 14, 1982 now U.S. Pat. No. 397,970 4,445,828 ______________________________________